earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Outlawed 6
Characters * Helena Bertinelli * Dinah Lance * Evelyn Crawford * Zinda Blake Location * Gotham City, NJ * August 16th 2017, 0239 EST VOX Archive * Dinah Lance: It's electrum... The chemical the Court uses to make Talons. I recognize the smell from when I made William Cobb bleed. * Helena Bertinelli: And now, I'm going to have to make you bleed. armed You shouldn't have come for me. fired, explosion, debris falling * footsteps, silence: 37 seconds, debris shifting, gasp, cough, cough, debris shifting footsteps, deep breath, sonic scream, debris moved, gasps: 2 instances, cough, cough, cough, cough, rapid footsteps, groan, debris shifting, groan, pained hiss, groan, staggered footsteps, groan * Evelyn Crawford: I'm killing her, Di. * Dinah Lance: No, you're not, Ev. * Evelyn Crawford: scoff Yeah? She just dropped a church on us! * Dinah Lance: She shot some charges she had set-up ahead of time, placing them in locations that would do the least amount of collateral damage. * Evelyn Crawford: How do you know that? How could you know that?! * Dinah Lance: Because we're alive, Ev. Look... the charges didn't even set off the electrum. * Evelyn Crawford: scoff Fine! I won't kill her... I'll just stab her... once... * Dinah Lance: How are you doing there, Zinda? * Zinda Blake: Aside from being as frazzled as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs? I'm just peachy. * Dinah Lance: Alright... Well, I say we go after Helena. Oracle, do you copy? * Evelyn Crawford: No good. We were already too far underground for the comms to maintain a decent signal and I'm sure the collapse didn't help any. * Dinah Lance: Zinda, go up top and give Babs an update. We may need backup. * Zinda Blake: Copy that. footsteps * Dinah Lance: Come on, Ev. Let's go get Hel. * Evelyn Crawford: Typically I prefer to give, raise, or go to Hell, but sure... let's get Hel instead. * Dinah Lance: Ha. footsteps: 2 instances * time: 49 seconds * Evelyn Crawford: footsteps: 2 instances Heavy door ahead. Do we knock or-? * Dinah Lance: footsteps, sonic scream, metallic debris clatter, whack, rapid footsteps stop Helena! * Evelyn Crawford: Huh... She's not here... and there's no other door... Where do you think she vanished to? * Dinah Lance: She didn't go anywhere... She's still here. Look out! footsteps, whack, thud: instances, metal stuff striking ground, feet landing on stone * Helena Bertinelli: metal staff twirling Impressive reflexes for a woman of your age. * Dinah Lance: grumble Oh, now you've done it, Hel... * Evelyn Crawford: Can I kill her now? * Helena Bertinelli: chuckle You came here to kill me? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's not happening today. * Dinah Lance: footsteps Put the gun down, Ev... We didn't come here to kill you, Helena. We came to rescue you. * Helena Bertinelli: I don't need rescuing, but you two might. * Dinah Lance: I don't want to fight you. * Helena Bertinelli: Then my job just became a lot easier. footsteps, metal staff twirling, swoosh, whoosh, rapid footsteps, tumbling, whack, clank, whack, pained grunt, whack, pained scream, whack, clank, whack, whack, whack, clank, metal staff twirling, gunshot rubber ricochet * Evelyn Crawford: scoff Don't look at me like that! They're rubber bul- thud * Dinah Lance: gasp Ev! * Helena Bertinelli: gasp Dinah, I didn- scream, body smacking wall, thud * Dinah Lance: footsteps Evelyn... Talk to me... Ev?! Ev?! breaking: Evelyn?! sobbing * time: 2 minutes, 19 seconds * Zinda Blake: footsteps, panting, distant footsteps: multiple instances Dinah?! We got to go- skidding Oh, whoa... What the devil?! Is she-? * Dinah Lance: sleeve wiping nose, sigh She's alive... but I'm afraid to move her with this neck injury. * Zinda Blake: distant footsteps: multiple instances Well, we got to do something. Reinforcements showed up, I ran back down to warn you, but- * Dinah Lance: We'll have to fight our way then. Evelyn can't be moved. She needs a doctor. * Helena Bertinelli: groan I can help her... * Dinah Lance: pistol safety click Don't you move a expletive muscle, Helena! * Helena Bertinelli: Dinah! No! It's me! It's really me. Dinah! Let me help her! She's my friend, too... I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt her. I was- * Dinah Lance: You're lying! Just like before with Dick! Just like you always have been! * Zinda Blake: footsteps: multiple instances Whoa, Dinah... Let's not flip our wig and snap our cap just yet. Remember what them papers said? Give her a shot... * Dinah Lance: scoff How can you possibly help her? * Helena Bertinelli: I'm reaching into my coat... I'm going to grab a device. It's like a phone... I'm going to call a friend. Okay? Please, don't shoot me... rustling, clatter See? * Dinah Lance: scoff That doesn't look like anything like a phone. It... It looks like a watch. * Helena Bertinelli: I said it's like a phone... not that it looks like one. click There... It's done. Now we just need to buy her some time. Shouldn't take long, though. * Zinda Blake: Horsefeathers! footsteps: multiple instances Nothing happened. * Dinah Lance: No... I can hear it. It's giving off a distinct sonic pulse. * Helena Bertinelli: footsteps I'd stay close to the walls for now. She should be dropping in any minute. footsteps: multiple instances * Henchmen: Here men! They're in there! We got them cornered! Open fire! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Outlawed 5 and Oracle Files: Evelyn Crawford 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Outlawed 7. Links and References * ObMod: Outlawed 6 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Evelyn Crawford/Appearances Category:Zinda Blake/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances